


green light

by dontstraytoofar



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt, based in episode 6, basically a filler for all the beronica scenes we were robbed of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontstraytoofar/pseuds/dontstraytoofar
Summary: She simply holds tighter back to the hand in hers, and feels how Betty’s breaths stutter and her body shivers from the cold.It’s a blanket night tonight, Veronica thinks; watching how Betty wraps herself up in her comforter with blue lips and tired eyes.Definitely a blanket night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly i just needed to write this because we ALL know when betty found out about all those things with Polly and after meeting her, to basically everything she went through in that ep, she’d go to Veronica and spill her heart out seeking love and comfort. episode 6 lacked in that department tbh
> 
> pps. betty's texts -- italics  
> veronica texts-- bold & italics
> 
> enjoy! xx

 -

 

 

 

 

 “I didn’t know where else to go”

Opening her front door, tying her sleeping gown tighter around herself with messed up hair, Veronica didn’t think she’d be met with Betty Cooper drenched in sweat, rain and tears. The blue sweater she’s wearing is askew, her shoes mud splattered and ruined as Betty chokes on the last word she says. Her bottom lip doing that characteristic trembling; and with a worried frown, Veronica watches how she clenches her jaw. Willing the tears to _stop._

Her teeth chatter; and a small puddle of rain forms on the ground where she stands.

Veronica doesn’t ask, she just opens her mouth in quiet shock. Snapping out of it when Betty shivers and tightens her arms around her body further.

 “Jesus Betts..”

And without another word, Veronica unties her sleeping gown; wrapping it around Betty as the blonde frowns at the action while Veronica herself lets her fingers brush the blonde’s neck. She’s _icy_ to the touch, skin prickled and cold and it’s as if her words and movements are automatic, robotic and stiff. It fills Veronica with a worry that nearly steals her breath.  

 “Won’t you be col-”

Veronica raises and eyebrow and smiles, and sure, clad in short shorts and an oversized t shirt in the middle of the night _is_ kinda freezing; Veronica could really care less. She just simply looks pointedly at Betty’s drenched figure, and it’s as if Betty herself notices the ridiculousness of that statement. A small flush gracing her cheeks.

 “I’ll be fine. Come on, you’re flooding my apartment”

It earns Veronica a small smile as she steps over the threshold. And she takes Betty’s hand in comfort as they walk to the stairs of her bedroom, squeezing once in reassurance. And if Veronica notices how at the sound of distant thunder Betty tenses and holds tighter, she doesn’t say anything.

She simply holds tighter back to the hand in hers, and feels how Betty’s breaths stutter and her body shivers from the cold.

 _It’s a blanket night tonight,_ Veronica thinks; watching how Betty wraps herself up in her comforter with blue lips and tired eyes. _Definitely a blanket night._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

The night happens like this.

Betty borrows Veronica’s clothes, the shorts she wears are too small in places.

It makes Veronica realise how tall Betty is compared to her. Yet how small she can make herself wrapped up in her blankets and pillows.

She sits cross legged in front of Betty, holding her hands; and just... _listening._ Looking to the blonde in front of her with soft eyes and her full attention. She stutters in places, Betty’s voice wavering on the look on her sister's face when she was being dragged away, how she held to Betty so _desperately;_ as if Betty was her last chance. Her last chance at _freedom._

Betty closes her eyes, a tear falls down to her chin, and Veronica’s heart yearns to wipe it away. Kiss the spot it landed on.

Instead, she catches it with her thumb, smiling slightly when Betty looks up. Her eyes tired, jaw clenching again to stop her tears.

 “Ronnie she’s…”

Veronica rubs the spot between Betty’s knuckles patiently, quietly hushing as the girl across from her takes a shaky breath. Except all it does is let the tears fall, her voice catching on the tears and almost _trembling_ with the effort Betty takes to speak. Veronica can do nothing but simply watch, to just _be_ there.

To be an anchor against the crushing waves of Betty Cooper.

She’s _okay_ with that. To take the hurt so Betty doesn’t have to.

 “God, she’s pregnant. And she’s...she’s _stuck_ there. Like an animal V, how could my parents do this to her? How? I-it’s not fair. _None_ of this is fair.”

 “Hey hey. It’s okay..”

Betty starts to tremble, the weight of the day settling onto her shoulders; feeling how Veronica slides up the bed to her side -- taking her in her arms as Betty easily curls into Veronica’s hold as she hushes. She can feel how she _shakes,_ and as Veronica softly drags her fingers up and down Betty’s back; her body relaxes. Betty listening to Veronica’s soft humming that seems to vibrate to the taller girls chest.

It makes her think of simpler things; like sunshine and the sound of cars she’d fix with her dad on Sunday afternoons.

It makes her think of home.

And Betty sniffles, closing her eyes contently. Moments pass where the two girls don’t speak, just content in the others embrace. Betty takes a breath; breaking the silence.

 “I’m sorry I missed your Pussy Cat debut”

It makes Veronica chuckle, and the warm sound makes Betty smile. “It’s cool. I get it, espionage is _way_ better than watching your best friend kill it in a girl band”

Betty laughs wetly, her cheek soft against Veronica’s chest. “I don’t doubt you were amazing. Still got the costume?”

And Veronica gasps scandalising, making Betty laugh again and hold tighter to the girl she’s curled into.

 “Betty Cooper! Are you asking for a strip tease?”

Betty rolls her eyes, she lets her arm encircle across Veronica’s stomach, and she smiles. “Ha. Ha. _Jerk_ ”

(Their legs tangle, and she can’t help but notice how they just _fit._ Like puzzle pieces or when they sit across from each other at Pop’s.

Veronica lets her chin rest on top of Betty’s head, she smiles, her fingers keep drawing patterns on her back and it makes Betty think _hey, maybe she feels it too_ )

 

 

 

 

-

 

 “ _Jughead_ kissed you?”

Betty wrinkles her nose, head resting lightly on Veronica’s stomach as they lay with their gaze to the ceiling. Veronica is playing with Betty’s ponytail; hand stilling after Betty blurted the _other_ nights happenings.

 “Is it bad all I could think about was the car?”

It makes Veronica crack up laughing; Betty feels the sound and vibration against her head as she laughs along with her. She looks up to Veronica’s face; she is _overcome._ With what, Betty doesn’t know yet. But it makes her feel warm and happy and safe.

She thinks of Polly -- wonders if she ever found the type of love Betty has.

 

 

 

-

 

She sees Jughead the next day; after Veronica _insisted_ they get milkshakes and fries because and quote: _“Betty, baby, we haven’t had a classic Pop’s lunch in ages. It’s against our co-existence”_

Betty can’t argue with that. _And_ because Veronica has a mean pout she’s secretly knee weak for.

And while Veronica smiles at her over her milkshake; she sees Jughead jump behind Veronica and into the booth. Smiling as he steals a fry making the girl next to him roll her eyes fondly.  

 “Afternoon comrades”

He’s smiling more; and he looks to Betty warmly but well -- _differently._ Not in a “wow” way, more of a “I’m confused way” It makes Betty frown slightly but still smile back, and even that _small_ change Veronica notices. The way the tiniest fraction of a frown line is between Betty’s eyebrows.

So Veronica throws a fry she was about to eat at Jughead, and smiles in greeting. “Hey. What brings you crashing our dayly date?”

Jughead simply eats the fry as it falls to his lap from hitting his chest, and Betty giggles at Veronica’s action. Jughead left to grin and say around his chewing with a teasing tone: “This is a date?”

Betty blushes.

Veronica subtlely smirks.

And Jughead thinks; _ah, this is why Betty didn’t kiss me back._

He looks with a warm and knowing smile in Betty’s direction; Betty herself a deer caught in headlights and his face seems to say a thousand words. Words like; _hey, it’s cool. Can we still be partners in crime instead?_

She bites her lip, nodding back to Jughead with a smile to the unsaid sentence cause they both kind of just _get_ it. And it fills her chest up with this gratitude -- that she has Jughead in her life.

Veronica is the first to answer the question from before; finishing her milkshake off with a “Oh totally. B and V forever right?”

Jughead leans back on the booth, arm lax on the back of it; and Betty sends him a thankful smile. Her body overcome with an affection that Jughead acknowledges with a smirk.

 “I said it myself; forged forever”

(Veronica chuckles at that, Betty gazes at how her eyes catch the neon lights and how she smiles to Betty adoringly with a beauty that catches her breath.

Betty bites her lip, she accepts that she’s in love)

 

 

 

 

-

 

 “Wait, your _mum?”_

They’re driving to school, Betty in the passenger seat as Veronica takes a right and sighs. Hands tightening on the steering wheel as she grits her teeth. _God,_ she’s still so angry. So _over_ how parents treat their kids in this town. Is it something in the water?

 “You haven’t heard the kicker Betts”

Betty winces, sighing along with her. “Do I want to know?”

And Veronica glances to the girl next to her, detailing in a split second look how _adorable_ Betty is. Who let the girl discover wearing sweaters over button ups? Veronica wonders how her bisexuality hasn’t skyrocketed and shot a passing bird out of the sky.

(When Betty bites her lip in thought in the next moment, Veronica ponders that that exact event will most likely happen _very_ soon)

Instead, Veronica looks back to the road -- forgets how Betty is a magnet for all of her thoughts.

 “She signed my name on the contract. A _full grown adult_ went behind her daughter's back. Please tell me I’m not being overdramatic here? Betts?”

And Betty quickly smiles reassuringly, letting her hand rest on top of Veronica’s thigh. Veronica has to resist the urge to not jerk the wheel and send them crashing into the side of a pole.

 “You’re not being overdramatic. At _all,”_ and then Veronica watches how Betty looks out her window in thought, a worried frown then marring her face. So Veronica takes a hand from the steering wheel; squeezing to the one on her thigh. And she can’t help but wonder what gears and cranks turn in the other girl's mind sometimes.

The touch makes Betty look to the girl next to her with a tired smile, their hands clasped and reassuring.

 “Maybe we don’t know our parents like we thought”

 

 

 

-

 

_veronica?_

 

**_yeah betts? you okay?_ **

 

_Hmm! :)_

 

_i was just wondering…_

 

_do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you stayed in new york?_

 

**_someones a curious little thing ;)_ **

 

**_im kidding_ **

 

**_truthful answer or ..?_ **

 

_truthful_

 

**_i’ve thought about it before. wondered if my dad never went to jail and if we’d be the perfect all american family_ **

 

**_but i’d stil be the veronica who walked all over other people_ **

 

**_not caring who i left stiletto marks on._ **

 

_so you’re happy?_

 

**_define happy betty boo_ **

 

_content. warm. safe. that you’re okay with where you’re at_

 

**_i’ll say it like this_ **

 

**_im not happy my dads in jail_ **

 

**_im happy im in riverdale but i do miss new york sometimes_ **

 

**_im happy because without all the shit i’ve been through_ **

 

**_i wouldn’t of...well_ **

 

_yeah?_

 

**_i wouldn’t have met you._ **

 

_veronica..._

 

**_hey i speaketh the truth and nothing but the truth_ **

 

**_so for that im happy that those things happened to me. you know?_ **

 

**_...uh b?_ **

 

**_hello???_ **

 

**_ok either ur phone died or ur being rude_ **

 

_omg sorry i just have to sneak out the window real quick_

 

_mum and dad are home so i_

 

**_wait what_ **

 

**_what r u doing sneaking out??_ **

 

**_ok its been five minutes so u either fell and died and i have to write a sad eulogy OR_ **

 

**_u are just about to climb out_ **

 

**_also keep in mind_ **

 

**_theres a nail on the window sil i caught myself on like three weeks ago_ **

 

**_sneaking out that one time ur mum got home early_ **

 

**_it ripped my leggings u better be paying for that_ **

 

_v?_

 

**_ya_ **

 

_shut up. im on my way over_

 

**_yes mam ;)_ **

 


End file.
